headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Croatia
Croatia (Croatian: Hrvatska) is the 48th character in Head Soccer and he was added with Uruguay in the 3.1 Update. He's 5 Star opponent in Arcade and does not have a hard Unlock Requirement. His Power Button Effect is mainly based on Darth Vader from Star Wars, and his head structure is /¯). If you have any questions about the character Croatia, please ask them here. Appearance Croatia has a child-like appearance, with wide open eyes and a mischievous grin with red hair. When he activates his power button, he will have a costume similar to Darth Vader's costume with a light saber that swings out at various times (if the opponent were to get hit by it, they would turn into ashes). Power Shot His air Power Shot is the Robo Shot. In this circumstance, Croatia would hop on a robot in two default positions; in the middle of your goal side if triggered in it, or in the middle when in the middle of the opponent's section. Then, the robot would extend a laser arm quickly (which holds the ball) and shoots at a high arc similar to Brazil's. An advantage when you play as him, is when you do this power in the centre of the pitch, the opponent is usually dispositioned and it goes behind them in the goal. However, when you are against him, you can easily position yourself and block it, and if lucky (this takes some practice) you can counter it easily and possibly score yourself. When the air Power Shot is used and the opponent deflects it, he will explode and the robot gets destroyed. Random items are strewn everywhere. These are some included but not limited to, as follows: iPhone, Glasses, Monster Cap, Apple, Lipstick, Gun, Can of Coke, High-Heel Shoe and a Purse. His ground Power Shot is the Robo Kick. It begins the same way (but with the power cutscene absent) and suddenly rolls a giant ball similar to Singapore's quickly to the goal, on the ground towards the goal, in the form of a laser. This leaves a crack in the floor. Counter Attack His Counter Attack is the RoboPunch shot. A robot gun comes from his side and shoots lots of plasma carrying the ball at the middle of the goal. This is hard to block as it is very fast and you may not jump in time to block it. Unlock Requirements Win 1st Place in Head Cup without power shot, or you can pay him for 4,700,000 points. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Croatia Costume: Bomb Costume In the tournament, Croatia wears a hat that seemingly looks like a motorcycle helmet. After a few seconds, the hat will engulf Croatia in a red mist and shoot an eight ball that if it hits it will stun and take off any hat you are wearing. Speed Upgrade: +2 Kick Upgrade: +5 Jump Upgrade: +2 Dash Upgrade: +2 Power Upgrade: +5 Tips & Tricks It's easy to make an own goal for Croatia during his Air Shot. You go standing near your goal without your Powershot and you jump to the shot of Croatia's Robot. The ball goes under him, and it's an own goal for Croatia. To unlock him easily, use a character with a good counter attack (e.g. Austria). Trivia *He is the second Balkan country in Head Soccer. * He is the fifth character in the game that has red hair. * Croatia is the only character references from Star Wars. When his power button on, he look like Darth Vader from Star Wars. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bronze Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.1 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Animated Characters